


[全职高手][韩张乐]腿肉1

by Alkaidstar



Category: Master of Skill, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M, Multi, 韩张革命战♂友前提
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaidstar/pseuds/Alkaidstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>全职高手<br/>韩张乐<br/>三匹，二对一<br/>韩乐张乐，有韩张，韩张革命战♂友恋人未满<br/>没有叶乐，顺便一提双花也没有<br/>不带老林玩儿<br/>逗比，魔性</p>
    </blockquote>





	[全职高手][韩张乐]腿肉1

**Author's Note:**

> 全职高手  
> 韩张乐  
> 三匹，二对一  
> 韩乐张乐，有韩张，韩张革命战♂友恋人未满  
> 没有叶乐，顺便一提双花也没有  
> 不带老林玩儿  
> 逗比，魔性

入夜，张新杰惯例查寝，钥匙串在他裤兜里清脆地撞响。现在是夏休期，不过霸图的队员全都自愿留在了队里备战新赛季，连老将也一样，在做些特别设计过用来调整保持状态的训练外，也负责指导无经验的新人。因此，张新杰对队员的要求也和赛季中一样。  
他在张佳乐的房间外驻足，打量门缝，那里并没有漏出光亮。张新杰知道对这个熬夜玩手机的惯犯自己绝不能掉以轻心，于是轻手轻脚拧开门，侧耳倾听卧室里是否传来外放的电音。  
没有音乐声，他却隐约听见另外一种声音。婉转的，带着黏糯的鼻音，喘气声轻轻重重。突然间那人拔高了音调叫出声来，一叠高音像一连串枪弹接连穿透了牧师的布甲。  
是张佳乐的声音。  
张新杰默默地退出房间。关上门前他听见噗嗤一声水声，高音尾调细了软了瘫了下来。张新杰只想当做没听见。  
第二天张佳乐照常训练吃饭扯皮。张新杰尽量避开他，不去看他一张一合的两片浅红的唇。他沉默地常规训练，这时蒋游冒了个头问，野图BOSS刷了，没见兴欣义斩的影子，要不要去？  
张新杰转发到霸图公群。张佳乐迅速回复，没意思，哥幸运E不去了，省得召唤出某个怪兽。然后扯着嗓子问：小宋JJC来不来？哎呀扭捏什么快走起，拿上老韩的卡。  
张新杰双开着电脑一边刷血一边坐在观众席上看张佳乐连打十盘JJC，觉得他心火是挺旺。  
林敬言不在，赛季一结束他就走了。霸图老板愿意留他，想让他带带训练营的流氓小新人，也准备了几个公会小号给他抢BOSS用，架不住林敬言说先回家一趟歇两天。张新杰不知道林敬言跟没跟张佳乐说这些。现在想来，如果张佳乐不知道的话，在他的角度看，大概就是为了冠军并肩战斗的亲密战友突然离开，不止是赛场，更是彻底远离了荣耀的舞台。张佳乐性子活泼，和秉性温和的林敬言很合得来。如今林敬言不在，霸图的气氛对他也许是太过严肃，甚至压抑了。  
也难怪他会熬夜看一场又一场的无趣电影。  
张新杰思考着，要和张佳乐谈谈。关键是什么时候，怎么谈。这事情亲和的林敬言做起来信手拈来，他张新杰身上贴着“副队”和“严谨”的标签，多少让人规避。  
他打开了张佳乐宿舍的门，停在门口不动。他又听见了张佳乐捂在被子里的呻吟声。张新杰抬起手臂看手表，计时到张佳乐的声音转着弯歇下去，皱起眉，在笔记本上写下“身体管理”四个大字。出乎他意料，他听到张佳乐湿漉漉的哼声再度响起。  
……老林不在，房里没其他人，你就随心所欲了是吗？

第二天张新杰总觉得张佳乐顶着一张纵欲过度的萎靡脸。他不免盯着张佳乐多看了几眼，张佳乐奇怪地看回他，理理长刘海，摸摸自己的脸，又用水壶照一照。他心不在焉地提起电水壶倒水，一下子倒歪了，水洒了一桌子。张新杰看着张佳乐手忙脚乱擦桌子，眉头皱的紧紧的。  
张新杰自已一周两次。准确地说，是每四天一次。不一定掐着准日子，但大体不差，保持着这个频率。偶尔多放纵一次，事后他一定会密切观察身体状况。张佳乐还很年轻，虽然在电竞中已是不折不扣的老将。但他这么折腾，张新杰真心担心他出问题。  
张新杰盯了一上午张佳乐烧显卡。主要是看手，看他细白修长的十根手指有没有抖。宋奇英和白言飞哭着喊着牧师快奶上要顶不住了兴欣太可恶了，张新杰连一根眉毛都没动。  
中午食堂煮了绿豆水，这是张新杰特意请食堂大妈煮的。他盛了两碗，端着盘子径直向张佳乐走去。张佳乐看样子想逃，不好当面逃，不自在地坐回座位。  
张新杰把一碗绿豆水端给张佳乐。“喝碗绿豆水，消暑。”  
他差点说成消火。张佳乐拈起勺子，试探性地舀了一勺。  
“为什么没放海带啊。?……靠，怎么是甜的。”他把碗推到一边。  
张新杰觉得自己三观被炸了。他这辈子都没听说过什么放海带的咸绿豆水啊！  
下午张新杰打开训练室的饮料柜瞧了瞧。除了霸图代言的矿泉水、运动饮料和浓缩酸梅汤，再请后勤买点凉茶好了。张新杰一时想不起来那个品牌的名字，他喃喃自语，“怕上火……”  
“爆王老菊！”秦牧云接茬，训练室里爆发出一阵大笑。张新杰揉了揉额头，想老韩不过两三天不在，这帮小的真要上房揭瓦了。  
他抬头看见笑得前仰后合的张佳乐，忽然连自己都不明白为什么地扭开了头。

张新杰再一次静静地站在张佳乐门外。今晚张佳乐的声音隐隐带着哭腔，张新杰觉得身体内什么东西揪作一团。他握着门把手，拿不准主意要不要进去。  
沉重的脚步声在走廊里响起，韩文清一步步走近，提着两个看起来不轻的包。  
张新杰迎上去，低声问。“这什么？”  
“特产。鱼片，虾干。农村亲戚么，不拿不高兴。”  
“你喝酒了？”  
“两杯。婚礼开始一杯，敬长辈桌一杯。再谁劝都不喝。”  
张新杰伸手去帮韩文清提包，韩文清拦住他的手，继而盯着张新杰下身看，神色古怪。张新杰也低头，看见自己运动裤裤裆上凸出一个过分明显的形状。  
韩文清瞧瞧张新杰身后房门的门牌号，脸更黑了。张新杰做手势让他听。韩文清凑过去听了一阵，小心地把门带上了。  
“要不是我了解你，准会说你是个变态。”韩文清把声音压的很低很低，挨在张新杰耳边说。  
“生理反应——等会儿跟你说。”张新杰帮韩文清开门。  
“等你完事了再说。”韩文清顶了一下张新杰，把他挤进门里。  
运动裤松垮，两三下就被扒掉了。韩文清小心翼翼地把张新杰从内裤里解放出来，张新杰抵着韩文清前额，对方有一头粗硬的短头发，此刻刺刺痒痒地扎着他。韩文清握住那部分的时候张新杰深深呼出一口气。这双手他足够熟悉，掌心厚实，手指暖热，指甲整齐，以很舒服的方式拢着自己。  
张新杰抬手去摸韩文清裤带，韩文清努力移开。“别，不舒服。——我撑死了。”  
张新杰埋在韩文清颈侧低低地笑出声来。他伸手环住韩文清结实的后背，半个身子的重量放松着压在他身上。面对白墙和床头昏暗的台灯，很多话变得容易出口。  
“张佳乐。最近，他每天都——”  
韩文清刮了他一下。“这时候说？”  
张新杰瞪大了眼睛，哼了好几声，才有能力把话说完整。“挺得久。”  
韩文清不出所料地呛住了，一个劲的咳。张新杰报复心理顺利实施，愉快地拍了好几下他的后背。  
“每天都，嗯哼，你懂。不知道，嗯——会不会，影响他，状态。”  
韩文清低哼，“年轻。”  
“不好说。”张新杰严肃地说，“我想过问问老林，但这是啊——人家隐私。”  
“你觉得他跟老林？”  
“你想哪去了。不管他跟老林老孙老叶老王嗯——”  
“你念百家姓呢。”  
“——都不关霸图事。呼，但在弄出毛病之前，得想点办法。”  
韩文清哼了一声表示同意，没再给张新杰说话的机会，张新杰咬着下唇，在他手里耸动一阵，伸手抓了几张纸巾，慢慢吐出气。韩文清把他放下来安在床上。  
“过了两分钟。”张新杰模模糊糊地说。“我睡你这了。——你再想想。”  
“直接解决得了。”  
张新杰没怎么细想。他闭上眼睛，立刻就睡着了。

“直接解决是怎么样。”  
整个上午张新杰都回想着这句话，越想越不好。他已经咽净最后一勺汤，手里摆弄着桃子，他并不打算吃。韩文清坐在他对面一个个剔西瓜籽，也是同样的意思。张新杰打算的没错，只要是吃饭时间，就没有队员敢坐得离他们很近，谈点什么都不会有人听见。  
张新杰越过韩文清的肩膀瞄向张佳乐。后者正啃着桃子，一边舔手指上粘稠的汁液，还不知道他即将被“直接解决”。  
“——你来？还是我来？”  
“一起呗。”韩文清耸耸肩。  
张新杰伸手推了推鼻梁上并未滑落的眼镜。  
“他……能同意吗？”  
“问他。”  
韩文清又说，“有什么好不同意的。都是为了霸图。”  
这个理由倒是很充分。不过张新杰知道这并不能够说服张佳乐。事实上，他为怎样说服张佳乐设想了很多种方案，最后统统放弃了。这时候也许韩文清直接上的方式才是最好的，正如他们的老对手所说，最土的攻击方式往往最有效。  
张新杰照想法如实说了，韩文清哼了一声。不过还是点了点头。  
晚上韩文清和张新杰来到张佳乐房间门外。听声音张佳乐在打游戏，不怎么需要手速的。韩文清象征性地敲了敲门，张新杰招呼了一声，“张佳乐。”  
“进进进。”张佳乐连暂停都没按，腰里象征性缠着一条毛巾被，两条长腿光光的伸开，跟着游戏打着拍子。  
张新杰看他打完一盘，把手机收了。  
“哎哎不是还有一小时嘛！”  
张新杰接过张佳乐的手给他做手操。“有件事，想谈谈。”  
张佳乐的手很软，能向后扳至少六十度，压上一只手就能达到九十度。张新杰揉他柔韧的虎口，挨个捏他的指关节，搓热了再轻拉韧带和指缝。张佳乐靠着床头的背向下滑了一寸，迷惑地望着他。张新杰犹豫着不知怎样开头。  
韩文清一屁股坐在床上直入主题。“新杰说你最近扌鲁太多。”  
张佳乐保持一个大写的懵足足三秒，突然爆发。“卧槽！张新杰你怎么知道！你还告诉老韩！队长连这事都管我怎么没听说过！现在转会还来得及吗！”  
“你不否认自口慰太多。”张新杰浅淡地回避问题，拉住张佳乐挥舞的双手。  
“太多伤身。”韩文清皱眉，“不打比赛了？”  
“怎么不打。——我没视线模糊！”  
“每天都弄，总会吃不消。”张新杰摆弄张佳乐的指尖，“为什么？”  
“我靠你问这个——哪有为什么？就解决啊。”  
“不满足？”张新杰问。张佳乐瞪他一眼，白牙咬得紧紧的。  
“有事儿直说，别在心里憋着。”韩文清说，“老林不在，跟新杰说。”  
“论温柔，我也许比不过林敬言，但是我会尽力帮你。”张新杰握着张佳乐的手。  
“谁把你伤了，我找他去。”韩文清严肃地说。“丑话说在前面，是谁我都不会留手。如果是那个谁——我早想当面揍他一顿了。”  
张佳乐疑惑地打量两人。“你俩是不是奇怪的小说看多了？”  
“你熬夜看小说？”张新杰问。  
“你看小说干那事？”韩文清问。  
“这都什么跟什么啊！”张佳乐爆发。“我没失恋！没追人不成！没被炮灰！我就是想多爽爽！怎么啦！”  
“为了霸图和你的身体，请节制，注意身体管理。”张新杰说。  
“我天赋异禀不行么——行行行，好好好，我照做就是。”张佳乐看到板着脸的韩文清，举手投降。  
韩文清大力拍张佳乐的肩，张佳乐躲，没躲开，有点呲牙咧嘴。“都是霸图兄弟，有事直接说。”  
“没错，要爽找我们。”  
他把说说成了爽。张佳乐张开嘴巴，整个人都是震惊的。张新杰强装镇定，第一反应看向老韩求救，韩文清也瞪着眼看他俩，脸上写满了“卧槽”。  
张佳乐抽着气蜷起身体，神情警惕。“靠……你们，别……”  
哦，老韩自己不知道，不管他内心潜台词怎样，这么闭嘴不说话，在别人看去只有黑脸与更黑的脸的区别。  
机不可失失不再来。张新杰握紧了张佳乐的手腕，瞧了韩文清一眼。七年的老搭档了，默契自然不必多说，韩文清出手按住了张佳乐的腿，与此同时张新杰把张佳乐两只手举过头顶，侧过身吻了他。  
张佳乐眼睛睁得圆溜溜，像受惊的小动物。张新杰都已经做好了被他咬一口的准备，但张佳乐没动弹，只是断续维持着被强行阻断的呼吸。张新杰腾出一只手抚摸他的脸颊。很柔软，像看上去一样软。耳垂也软，在他手指里微微发着热，但是嘴唇最软，真好。张佳乐真好。张新杰不知不觉闭起了眼睛。糟糕，他脑子里满满地全是张佳乐真好。  
张佳乐把张新杰湿乎乎的舌尖吐出来，小口小口喘着气，他的眼神无助，然而明亮。张新杰看向韩文清，后者把张佳乐蜷起的一条腿抱在怀里，手滑进腿弯摩挲，一直摸上大腿。  
老韩，这个流氓耍的好，我给满分。  
“你们，真行啊……哎。”张佳乐叹了口气，抬起脚踩上韩文清胸口。“得了，来吧来吧。”  
“弄疼了，我弄死你们——啊！”韩文清揽起张佳乐半身往后拖了一尺多，腰都露出来了。张新杰把手垫在张佳乐脑后，免得他的头被撞。他对着张佳乐耳朵说，“关心你。”然后脸贴着张佳乐脖子亲他，亲了一嘴的头发。  
张佳乐的回应是一个单字的靠，然后扭过身拉过张新杰的头和他接吻。主动的吻和被动的完全不同。湿润滚热，亲密贴近。正在追逐纠缠，舌尖挨了一下咬，张新杰痛的眯起眼。  
“别踢我。”韩文清捏着张佳乐腰侧皱眉头。  
“痒！”张佳乐拧着身子直往张新杰怀里躲。张新杰挠他的胳膊底下，张佳乐笑得喘不过气来，张新杰借机会举起他的胳膊，把上衣掀起来脱掉，露出来的肢体白皙泛起血色，两颗深色的点一接触空气就立起来了。张新杰把它们拢进指缝里。张佳乐口中呼出的热气冲刷着自己头顶。  
韩文清探过身在床头抽屉里翻找，抓起一管护手霜，贴在鼻子底下辨认，“呃……ca，b，tr，ee……树？”  
“你这毛病怎么还不改。”张新杰受不了地摇头，从裤兜里掏出润滑剂扔过去。  
张佳乐目瞪口呆地看着一盒套子还有一包指套划过空中，用力推了张新杰一把，“怎么着，你们还是准备好的啊！”  
“我没——”韩文清辩解。  
“为了解决你的问题，我为多种可能的发展方向做了准备。”张新杰说。  
张佳乐咂嘴。“就你心脏。”  
“我还有螺旋型的你要不要？”张新杰亲切地说。  
“滚滚滚！”  
张佳乐身上深色的部分已经膨胀起来，秀手速的时间到了。张新杰倒了满把的润滑，水哒哒的握上去，透明的液体顺着柔顺的毛发流进阴影里。张佳乐扒着他的头哼哼唧唧，偶尔抱怨一句老韩轻点。张新杰逮着哪儿亲他哪儿，他小腹凹陷的地方密布汗水和津液。  
韩文清举起张佳乐一条腿。“行？”  
张佳乐回看他一眼，抬起脚踢一脚韩文清后背。张新杰坐直，把他的头抱到自己腿上，低声劝哄，“也帮帮我？”  
“咬着赖老韩啊。”张佳乐伸手过去。张新杰不要他动手，自己褪下裤腰握着亮给他。  
张佳乐瞪直了眼睛。“我靠怎么你比老韩还大。”  
“谢谢。”  
“谢你妹啊，啊，啊，啊——”  
张新杰细细抹净张佳乐额头上和鬓角底下渗出的汗滴。他的家伙湿了，硬硬地顶在张佳乐脸上。张佳乐好容易喘匀了气儿，颤着手指捞过硬邦邦的阴茎，努力往嘴里送。终于纳入湿润温暖的地方，被舌尖痒痒的撩拨着，张新杰仰起头，不由得低哼出声。  
他看看韩文清。韩文清不知道什么时候把上身的背心脱了，汗水在小麦色的身躯上闪出一层微光。张佳乐下身颤巍巍的立着，顶端牵出一根银线，落在不断波动的小腹上。张新杰调整一下角度让张佳乐能够吞的更深，合着韩文清的节奏律动。张佳乐的鼻音愈发急促，最后忍不了地吐出来，高声喊了出来。他手也软的抓不住了，于是张新杰默默地听，时不时自己打三五下。  
“啊，哈……快，那儿……别，停……喂，韩，啊——”  
韩文清发出野兽般的低吼，然后弯下身去只是粗喘。张新杰麻利地撕开套子套上，拨开韩文清，把张佳乐的身体轻轻扳正，腿抬到腰上。“来了。”他说，抬起张佳乐的两腿安在腰上，一径送入。  
“嗯呃——啊————！”  
张新杰差点当场缴械。他本就忍的久，又烫又热的甬道更是箍的他头皮发麻。张佳乐下唇咬出血色齿痕，“嘶，哈，也太深……”  
“疼？”张新杰咬紧牙关好歹挤出一个字。张佳乐不回应他，蹙着眉毛。张新杰被绞的死紧，一动不敢动。阴茎不由自主地跳，他开始挨个背荣耀职业技能名称分散思绪。  
——可恶，为什么游戏方给战法设计的技能名字叫连突，还有个叫百龙流星打？  
抽送了好一阵张新杰才想起来九浅一深等等的技巧。他尽力控制自己发挥稳而准的一贯特性，一毫米一毫米地移动着寻找。张佳乐忽地一颤，密密的睫毛像蝶翼般扇动，性器甩落一颗亮晶晶的珠子。韩文清早把张佳乐从背后拥在怀里，此刻胳膊稳住他，无章法的用厚实的唇去蹭他脸上各处。张新杰若有似无，忽慢忽快地刺激他。张佳乐小腿软软地搭在他背上，高一声低一声的呻吟着，声音错错杂杂织成一张网，把张新杰整个的思绪和感情都围在里面。  
张佳乐抓紧韩文清胳膊高叫，白浊液体从小腹一线直飙到胸口。张新杰进到最深，射了。他稍微多留了一会儿，扣着张佳乐的手退出去，勾掉张佳乐下巴颏上悬着的一滴浊液抹进口中。  
“还是虚点儿。”张新杰给套子打结。  
张佳乐瞪他，恨不得照着他的脸来一拳，可是他大概浑身上下只剩眼神有力气。他忿忿不平，出口的话绵软的不行，“还不是你俩压榨的。”  
“补给你。”韩文清开口，“我回来带了海参。”  
张佳乐对着张新杰翻了个白眼。张新杰微微笑了，伸手把张佳乐湿透的额发向后理去，额头抵上他的额头，鼻尖磨蹭他的鼻尖。  
“舒服吗？”他低声问。韩文清从后面抱着张佳乐，含着他的肩膀。  
张佳乐没说话，然而轻轻地点了点头。张新杰碰一下他的嘴唇，合上眼准备入眠。绞毛巾擦身清理等等后续，就都交给老韩了。模糊的意识中，他觉得是张佳乐帮他摘了眼镜。


End file.
